Atrocious Acts
by CrazyAboutXmen
Summary: How does the mansion handle atrocious acts against one of its own?
1. Chapter 1

_**Atrocious Acts**_

_**A/N: I went to sleep last night and dreamt this entire story. When I woke up it was as fresh in my mind, as if I had actually lived it beforehand. So while its still fresh I got started. I hope you enjoy it.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own, but I sure wish I did.**_

_**Rating: M (This fic will have some very graphic descriptions of rape. Can't handle, DON'T READ). STRICTLY OVER 18 PEOPLE**_

_**Synopsis: How does the mansion handle atrocious acts against one of its own?**_

_**Author: Candispring**_

_**Chapter One (1)**_

"Come on, chica! How long are you going to hog the bathroom? I'm going to the mall too, y'know!" Jubilee shouted through the closed door.

"I'll be out in a minute, Jubes. I promise!" Rogue shouted back.

"I hope you didn't use all the hot water! I'd like to actually _smell clean _at the mall."

Marie grinned at her reflection in the bathroom mirror. She could just imagine the young teenager pouting at not getting her way.

Her smile faded as she once again considered her outfit.

She wore mocha hip hugging, pencil point jeans, low rise (her first ever pair), a cream halter, that stopped just above her belly button. Gold hoops dangled from her ears, her hair pulled up in a pony tail, her white bangs partially loose. She wore four gold chains at her neck (all of different lengths), the longest of which nestled in the valley of her exposed cleavage. On her feet were brown knee high boots.

'Maybe I should change,' she thought. 'I've never worn such revealing clothes before.'

"Come on, Rogue!!" Jubilee shouted again, this time banging on the door for emphasis.

"Alright, alright, I'm coming!"

Opening the door, she gingerly stepped from the safety of the bathroom.

Jubes jaw dropped and she remained speechless (another first!)

"So," Rogue said shyly, "what do you think? Do I look ridiculous?"

That's broke Jubes out of her phenomenal speechlessness.

"Ridiculous!! Chica, looking like that I think you are going to start World War III. It's no longer 'Rogue, X-Man' it's now officially, 'Rogue, the Cleopatra of the 21st century.' If I were a lesbian, I would so do you right now!"

Blushing, Rogue said, "I wanted you to help me with my make-up. I don't want to try that and then messing the whole look up. The girl at the mall said I should wear gold-toned make-up to highlight my 'dewy skin'. I don't own any gold-toned makeup, do you?"

"Chica, gold is a shade of yellow, of course I have gold toned make up. Now just sit in this chair and we'll fix you right up. I think I may need Kitty for this," the spritely teenager said, excitedly.

Twenty minutes later, after much squirming, squealing, giggling and laughter, Jubilee pronounced her work done.

Standing up, Rogue walked to the floor length mirror, dread and anticipation filling her gut.

Looking at her reflection she stood still in absolute shock.

"I look…" she started.

"I look…" she started again.

"You look absolutely beautiful!" Jubes said.

"Drop-dead gorgeous!" Kitty shouted, giggling.

"Scratch that! You look kick-ass, drop dead, absolutely positively gorgeous."

"You really think so, guys?" Rogue asked timidly. "I've never worn so little clothes in my life!"

"Hell yes!" Kitty replied.

"Wait till Logan sees you!" Jubes whispered.

Looking at each other the girls collapsed in laughter.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I don't own, but I sure wish I did.**_

_**Rating: M (This fic will have some very graphic descriptions of rape. Can't handle, DON'T READ). STRICTLY OVER 18 PEOPLE**_

_**Synopsis: How does the mansion handle atrocious acts against one of its own?**_

_**Author: Candispring

* * *

**_

**Chapter Two**

The mall trip was the most fun she'd had since her break up with Bobby.

It was amazing how one's views could change so drastically. She'd thought that taking the cure would gain her more freedom. But she'd instead ended in a different kind of cage. One she had created all by herself, through the years of her mutancy.

But those brooding thoughts were for another day.

She, Jubes and Kitty had had a blast!

The girls ensured that she didn't revert to her preferred style of dress, that is, as Jubes said 'covering up all your God-given assets.'

She now had a wardrobe that befitted a twenty one old woman, and not a sixteen year old goth teen.

She also learned the secrets of 'the look', as Kitty called it.

Numerous guys had stared longingly at her as they passed through the mall, and after the first time when she had blushed like the virgin she was, Kitty had decided that she needed to learn 'the look'.

So, for as many ogles as she had received in the mall today, she received as many phone numbers for them as well.

It was exhilarating, to have that much power over so many guys; to have guys fighting among themselves just to get your attention.

She'd never really had that; only her banged-up relationship with Bobby, and then her unrequited love for Logan. After all that bashing, a girl's self-esteem could really take a beating. Throw into the mix some poisonous skin and what you had in the making was some serious ego problems.

So of course the cute guys in the mall ogling her were a boost.

But it was after all her first day of such serious girl shopping (with Jubes and Kitty no less) and she tired easily.

So by four o'clock she was ready to leave.

"C'mon Jubes, Kitty, I really would like to get back to the mansion before dark," Rogue wheedled.

"Oh please, chica! You can't try that one on me. In case you haven't noticed, it's spring! That means added shopping hours! What's wrong with you? You burned out already?"

"Yes!! We've been shopping for four hours now you guys. We have a ton of stuff; I have a new wardrobe! My arms hurt!"

"But we've, like, only covered half the mall. And 'Helene's' has, like, a major lingerie sale that is absolutely necessary to like check out," Kitty remarked, "we're like morally obligated not to pass that by!"

Both girls looked at her with such pleading eyes that she gave in.

"Alright you guys, you can go ahead. I'll wait in van."

"What!" Jubes shrieked. "You're not coming with us? Why?"

"Darlin, these," she said, pointing at the brown boots, "were new. That's means that I've not broken them it. Therefore, after four hours of I've got blisters on top of my blisters. I can't take much more walking. So here's some cash, buy what you think I need, but I'm going to take a nap in the van."

A nap turned out to be four hours long.

She awoke with a jolt, not exactly sure what caused her to waken from sleep.

Rubbing the crick in her neck, she groaned and looked at her watch.

'What the hell! Eight o'clock! What are those girls doing so long? I wonder if something happened to them.'

In terror, she remember the recent spurt of rapes and murders that had been taking place, and her heartbeat sped up even more.

Pulling out her cell phone, she noticed two missed calls.

Both were from the mansion. She would bet her bottom dollar that it had been Logan. After Jean's death he'd become overly protective of all the students, but especially her.

'Oh why oh why, can't he see me for the grown woman that I am!' she lamented.

Pushing it and locking it deep into herself, she focused on finding Jubilee instead.

"Shit!"

Scrolling through her contacts, she looked for Jubilee's cell number. As she pressed the green button to dial, she was cut off immediately.

"What the hell!"

Glancing at the phone, she noticed the bar for no service.

"I can't believe it! You've got to be kidding me! No signal!"

Sighing, she realized that she had to get out of the van to see if she could get a signal to dial the girls.

Looking out at the darkened car park that in the day hadn't seemed so bad, it now seemed to be filled with moving shadows.

For a minute, her heart pounded in fear.

"Stop being silly, Rogue. You're an X-Man. You shouldn't be afraid of a little thing such as the dark."

Taking a deep breath she unlocked the van and cautiously stepped out, all the while scanning the darkened area for any sign of movement.

Seeing none, but still uneasy, she quickly got out and purposely started walking through the car park to the much more lighted area of the mall.

After a few steps, she could have sworn she saw someone move behind her.

She spun around quickly, her heart in her throat.

Nothing.

'Easy girl,' she chastised herself. 'There's nothing there.'

A few steps again, and she heard a sound.

Again she spun around, but there was nothing there.

But her gut was tingling. And if it was one thing that Logan had drilled into her in the Danger Room sessions, was to always trust your gut.

Those instincts had saved her life on many occasions in battle over the last few years as an X-Man with no powers.

So the next time she glimpsed another shadow, she didn't look back. She took off running into the mall.

Reaching her target she spun around at the door.

There was no one there.

Berating herself for acting like a skittish fool she pulled out the cell phone and dialed Jubilee again.

This time she got through, and hearing the girl's cheery answer caused her to take out her fear on her, in the form of anger.

"Where the hell are you! It's been four hours Jubilee. I want you and----."

With all her training, she never saw the dark figure come silently behind her.

She never had a chance to react as a chloroform filled rag was pressed firmly into her face.

The phone fell from her unconscious fingers.

She was out in three seconds flat.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I don**__**'**__**t own, but I sure wish I did.**_

_**Rating: M (This fic will have some very graphic descriptions of rape. Can**__**'**__**t handle, DON**__**'**__**T READ). STRICTLY OVER 18 PEOPLE**_

_**Synopsis: How does the mansion handle atrocious acts against one of its own?**_

_**Author: Candispring/CrazyAboutXmen (Note that I changed my pen name. Reason being that at present I am experiencing a serious dose of parentitis. Protection is needed!) Anyways, enjoy the next chappie, darlings, and as always, review, review, review.**_

"Good evening, Xavier's School for the Gifted, Ms Monroe speaking, how may I help you?"

"Storm, it's Jubilee, I need to speak to the Professor now!"

"Jubilee? Aren't you supposed to be back by now? Is something wrong?"

"I can't talk now, Storm. Put me onto the Professor, now please!"

"Hey is that Rogue?" Wolverine asked as he passed. "Ask her why they're not…"

"No Logan, it's Jubilee. She needs to speak with the Professor."

"It's urgent!" Jubilee shouted.

"Very well, I'll transfer," Storm conceded, though she doubted that it really that urgent. The child was overly dramatic.

"Professor?"

"Yes Storm."

"Jubilee is on line one to you."

"Can't it wait Storm. I'm on line with Hank right now with some matters of urgency."

"She says it's urgent," Storm replied.

"Very well. Put her through. Hank I'll call you back."

"Jubilee?"

"Professor! Oh thank God!"

"Jubilee, what is it?" Professor asked, though a bit impatiently.

"It's Rogue, Professor. We went to the mall, to do some shopping, and well she was tired. So she said that she wanted to leave. But we told her of the sales that the mall had and that we were morally obligated not to miss it. So she went to the van to wait for us, and we continued shopping…"

"Jubilee, would you get to the point please?" the Professor said, exasperated with the teen.

"Well we kind of overdid it, so at about 8 o'clock she called to ask what we were doing, and then she was abruptly cut off. Kitty and I hurried outside to check on her, but she was gone. Professor, we found her cell phone smashed on the street, and she was no where to be found… I think someone kidnapped her."

Charles' felt his heart stop beating for a second. He couldn't believe it. Not again.

He'd made a promise that they'd never take this girl again. She'd suffered too much in her young life; she didn't deserve anymore.

"Professor, Professor, are you there?"

"Yes Jubilee. I'm here. I'm sending Storm to you. Perhaps she can gain a clue as to what happened. I'm going to try to track her using Cerebro."

"Professor, do you think that I should tell Logan?"

Charles sighed again. That wasn't going to go over well.

Wolverine was especially protective of this young woman. Charles had seen what an important part she would play in his future so he knew that the feelings were the beginning of things to come for both of them. He wouldn't deal very well with this.

"It's okay Jubilee. I'll tell him when the time is right. Come on home."

When Jubilee and Kitty got home, Logan was waiting at the door for him.

"Well that must have one hell of a day of shopping. You left here at about 11 a.m. dressed like a bunch of hookers, too, and you get back here at almost eleven it the night. Twelve hours. And I see you've sure made good use of it. Good, because you won't be going out for some time. You're all grounded!" he growled.

"Grounded!" Kitty shrieked. "That's not fair, we're…"

"Where's Rogue," Logan interrupted.

Jubilee blanched. She was not looking forward to this.

"Logan, uh… Rogue has been…"

"Rogue's been what kid? Spit it out!"

"Rogue's been…"

"_Logan, I need you to come to my office immediately!" the Professor summoned. _

"_Can't this wait Chuck. I'm in the middle of grounding some teenage girls."_

"_NOW, LOGAN!"_

"We'll talk later, girls. Tell Rogue when she comes in that I want to see her before she goes to bed. The Professor needs to see me."

Watching Logan walk away, Jubilee breathed a sigh of relief. She really didn't want to be the one to tell the Wolverine that Rogue was missing. As much as those two tried to ignore the sexual tension building between them (well at least Logan anyway) it was there, and growing. The entire mansion knoew that Rogue was in love with him, and that Wolverine carried strong feelings for her. But they also knew that he thought that she was too young for him. The way Jubilee looked at it, with the amount of personalities that Rogue had absorbed, she was at least one hundred years old (or had the experiences of one). That sure as hell made her old enough to be with Logan. And legally, she was twenty one years old, so there was no worries there.

That didn't mean to say that he didn't love Dr Grey, because he did, but not the all compassing way that a man should. The love was there, but it would not have been enough to carry them through anything. That's the kind of love that she believed that Rogue and Wolverine could share. If only Wolverine would pull his head out of his ass and see what was right in front of him before he lost it.

Thinking of losing it, she whispered, "Where are you, Rogue?"

_**A/N: Sorry that this is such a short chapter, but I'll make up for it. This fic is much faster paced than my other current project "The Perfect Mutant." Any questions, suggestions, flames or compliments are greatly appreciated. See ya later folks.**_


End file.
